helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Musume
Shizen Musume (自然娘; Nature Musume) is a sister group of Morning Musume. The group was formed in September 2011. Currently, their Best Selling single is: Ai No Kankaku No Yona Yume / Kore Mo Sore Mo / Ewokaku, it sold a total of 112,731 copies sold. Currently, their lowest selling single is: Egao, watashi Dakara which sold 17,268 copies. Their group color is Forest Green. They are also the sister group of Country Girls, the second revival group of Country Musume which was revived in 2014. They are currently under Hello! Project Fantasy. Members Current Members Former Members History 2011 In June, Tsunku announced a new group would be formed and they would be a sister group of Morning Musume. The audition of the group was similar to the Country Musume audition. At the end of September on the 30th, the results were announced, the winners were Mochizuki Hiromi, Fukumoto Emi, Minami Yuki and Sakamoto Mayuri. On the day of the announcement of the winners. Tsunku also said that the group would be starting off as an Indies unit, working their way towards a major debut. 2012 January 15, Shizen Musume released their debut indies single,"Demo,Doushite?!". On the day of the release, the member colors were revealed. It was the best selling indies single of the year 2012, with a total of 35,405 copies sold. March 29, Shizen Musume released their second indies single, Shiny Day. It reached #2 on the indies single chart with a total of 21,345 copies sold. July 5, Egao,Watashi Dakara, the group's third indies single, was released. It is currently the group's lowest single as a whole, selling only 17,268 copies and reached #7 on the indies single chart. September 15, Tsunku announced the release of the group's debut album, Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature. ''It was released November 5, 2012. September 21, the group's final indies single, ''Moto Koibito, was released. October 20, the group announced that they would be making their major debut. December 12, Shizen Musume released their first major debut single, Watashi no Kuni de ha Soto. It is currently the group's best selling single with 74,511 copies sold. 2013 January 1, Shizen Musume announced that they would be having their debut solo tour in spring, titled: [[Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~]]. During the tour Mochizuki Hiromi was announced as leader of the group.'' March 18, Shizen Musume released their first cover single, Honto no Jibun. It is a cover of Buono!'s debut single and it reached #3 on the Oricon Charts with 39,009 copies sold. On May 19, 2013, Minami Yuki announced her graduation from the group. It is currently scheduled to be at the end of their summer concert tour. At the HinaFest, the group announced their 3rd major single, Summer Sparkles. It is set to be released June 21, 2013 and will be the last single to feature Minami Yuki. It sold a total of 45,799 copies sold, and ranked at Number 3. On March 20, 2013 the 2nd generation auditions were announced. On May 27, 2013, a new tv show featuring Shizen Musume was announced. On June 8, 2013, the results for the 2nd generation auditions were announced. The 2nd generation will make their debut in DoLL, another cover song. DoLL sold a total of 34,991 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On July 5, 2013 the official mixi rankings for members was released. On July 18, Mochizuki Hiromi announced her graduation from the group. The next single after DoLL would be her graduation single. July 26, Shizen Musume's 5th major single was announced as Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~. It is set to be released on September 21st. It is Mochizuki Hiromi's graduation single. it sold a total of 55,980 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On September 3, Shizen Musume's first Budokan concert was announced. The concert will take place on October 23, and it will be the graduation concert for Mochizuki Hiromi. On November 15, they announced there new single which would be a double a-side featuring covers. It would have no B-sides. Starry Night / Irodori was released on December 24, it sold a total of 43,234 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 3. 2014 On January 24, Arai Kanon resigned from Shizen Musume, the reason is unknown. On May 16, Shizen Musume announced that they would be going on hiatus until further notice. On September 26, Shizen Musume announced that they would be releasing a new single on November 15, 2014. The single Mugen / Eien LOVE sold a total of 12,093 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 12. It is the groups lowest selling single. In December 25, they released their 8th single Christmas / Otona no Uta, it sold a total of 34,881 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 6. On November 5, another revival group of Country Musume was announced. This group was renamed to be Country girls and they were to be a direct continuation of Country Musume. 2015 On January 10th Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri announced their graduations that would happen on April 4th. The reason being they wanted to focus on school. On February 5, they released their 9th single, Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu, it sold a total of 40,096 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 5. It was the last ingle to feature Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri. On May 5, they released their 10th single, Samishii Otona / Kowai desu ne? it sold a total 55,666 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 4. This was their last single under Hello! Project. On July 5th, they were moved to Hello! Project Fantasy until the time being. As well added three members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and had a color shuffle. On September 13th, they released their 11th single, and the first single to feature the 3rd generation. Arigato Senpai! / My Dear Friend / Country side no Uta, it sold 94,371 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On December 12, they released their 12th single titled Shiawase To Attakaidesu / Shoki No Gifuto, it sold a total 76,587 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 4. 2016 On January 2, it was announced that Sakamoto Mayuri would graduate from Hello! Project Fantasy and the group on May 4. on February 3, it was announced that they will be looking for 4th Generation members in the audition Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. On February 10, they relased their 13th single titled Winter Greeting / Watashi no Gakusei Jidai, it sold a total of 85,798 Copies sold, it ranked at Number 2. On April 5, it was confirmed that Shizen Musume is now an official group to Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 12th, they relased their 14th single titled Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru, it sold a total of 101,386 copies, and it ranked at Number 1. This is the groups first Number 1, and it is also the last single to feature a first generation member. On May 4, Mayuri graduated from the group and announced Kia Su Ling as the new leader and Sayamoto Kana as the new sub-leader. On June 15, it was announced that Shizen Musume will be having a Tokyo Dome concert on September 29, to celebrate the groups 5th year being active. The concert is titled Shizen Musume Birthday Concert! ~5 YEARS GOING!~. On that same day it was announced that the group will release a mini album containing the songs from that concert and a couple weeks before that an "updated" album containing all of the groups songs. On July 25, it was announced that Fantasy Rookies member Kim Eunchae would be joining the group as a Sub-Member. Kia Su Ling said she was added in hopes of her becoming an official member of Shizen Musume. Her status in the group whether she is a full member or not will be revealed on the day the 4th generation is revealed. Because of this, she will not fully graduate from the program yet. On October 22, the fourth generation was revealed. 2017 On February 20, it was announced by Ishida Kaori that she will be graduating in June of this year due to wanting to focus on school and her plans on being a school teacher. Ishida Kaori also revealed that she'll be picking four member to join Shizen Musume as the fifth generation, they will be revealed on May 5, 2017. On May 5, the fifth generation was added. It consisted of Fantasy Kenshuusei members Jeon Dani and Okumura Mao, and Fantasy Rookies members Fujihara Saori and Mizako Ai. On June 18, Ishida Kaori graduated from the group. On July 14, it was announced that fourth generation member Sato Rika will be on hiatus until October of this year due to undisclosed reasons. It was also announced that she will appeare in the MV's but will not promote them. On September 29, to celebrate the groups 6th anniversary since debut, the group will release its first official sub-unit named Band of Nature. It will be a idol/band hybrid unit featuring members that are good with instruments. On October 14, it was announced that Sato Rika will be graduating from the group on October 23. It was decided by her and her family. She'll remain a solo act until further discussions are talked about. On October 23, Sato Rika graduated from the group and will be a temporary soloist until further discussions are made. On November 12, it was announced by Kia Su Ling that the group will be adding its sixth generation in February of 2018. It will consist of 3 members that are currently training for their reveal. On November 14, it was announced that the group will be going on a tour starting in February. It will end in April/May of that year. Along with the tour announcment, the groups company announced another TV show for them, it is called Gardens in Japan. On December 10, Hello! Project Fantasy announced major plans for the group as next year is the groups seventh anniversery since forming. With the release of not only 3 albums, 4 singles, 2 tours, and the edition of new members, the group will be more viewed in media throughout the year with many members releasing photobooks songs etc. 2018 On January 1, it was announced that Kanazawa Keiko would be graduating on September 30 of that year. Keiko had said that for the past two years she had been deciding what to do for after she graduates but couldn't decided. It wasn't until she turned 18, did she found out that she wanted to do modeling after she graduates. On January 5, they group announced on their youtube their April single for this year. It will also be the debut single for the 6th Generation. They also said that they have selected the 6th Generation members and that they are in the final stages of preparation for the 22nd single. On February 21, Kia Su Ling revealed more information about the upcoming 6th generation members. Su Ling revealed that their will be a total of four members, one outside girl from the recent Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition, and the remaining three trainees being from the companies training groups. She also revealed that those four were added as a means to give a challenge in both skill and as a means to drive the 4th and 5th generation to push harder for the center spot. On February 27, Kia Su Ling announced that they will be holding a Europe tour in June, the group will travel to England, France, Italy, and Portugal. Along with the announcement, only members that are 16 Years or Older can particiapte. The only members that are not allowed to participate are: 4th Generation member Namoto Momo, and 5th Generation Okumura Mao. On February 28, during the opening of their concert, the 6th generation members were revealed, it consisted of Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre October Finalist Kazehaya Fuyumi, Fantasy Rookies member Shimura Honami, Fantasy Kenshuusei member Zhang Meilee, and Fantasy Mini member Takata Tomoko. It was also announed that Honami is one of the 3 centers in their april triple A-side. They 6th Generation minus Takata Tomoko will all be particiapting in the upcoming Europe tour. They also announced that they will be releasing a studio album for sometime in early August. On March 10, an insider leaked the information of the groups upcoming single set for July, the insider had revealed that at or around the same time the group was preparing for their April single, they had also been filming and recoridng for their July single. The insider also revealed all three tracks and revealed that this was also Kanazawa Keiko's last single as well. Discography Singles Indies Singles Major Singles Albums Studio Albums Completion Albums Mini Albums Cover Albums Member Info Single Count Song Center Count Due to the amount of members in the group, to date only 11 members have been the center for singles, which counts Single A-sides, Double A-sides, and Triple A-sides. Currently Sakamoto Mayuri and Yazawa Makoto have been the only members who have been fixed centers for the group. Makoto said that members only given the title of fixed center only if they have been a center for 10 or more singles. Depending on the amount of fixed centers, when it comes to single a-sides, they will be duel centers. # Sakamoto Mayuri has been the center of 18 singles. # Yazawa Makoto has been the center for 13 singles. # Kim Eunchae has been the center for 5 singles. # Fukumoto Emi has been the center for 3 singles. # Kia Su Ling has been the center for 2 singles. # Suzuki Eru has been the center for 2 single. # Shimura Honami has been the venter for 2 single. # Sayamoto Kana has been the center for 1 single. # Mizako Ai has been the center for 1 single. # Fujihara Saori has been the center for 1 single. # Fukumoto Eri has been the center for 1 single. # Kanazawa Keiko has been the center for 1 single. # Ishida Kaori has been the center for 1 single. Member Solo A-Sides As of April 2016, all the members that are graduating have been given a solo single as an a-side. Since this tradition has started, only one member was not given this treatment, Sato Rika who graduated in October of 2017, due to family reasons in a short times notice was not given a graduation solo. * 1st Generation Graduation Solos: ** Sakamoto Mayuri: Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- (14th Single, April 12, 2016) * 2nd Generation Graduation Solos: **'Kanazawa Keiko:' Mata Ne (23rd Single, July 31, 2018) ** '''Ishida Kaori: '''Light Blue Sea (18th Single, June 12, 2017) Concerts and Tours Concerts *- 2013.04.23 Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~ *- 2013.06.28 Shizen Musume ~Nature Summer Sotsugyo~ *- 2014.09.22 Shizen to Country 2014 Fuyu ~Tanoshii!~ *- 2018.04.29 Shizen Musume 2018 Haru Concert Tour ~Its The Life!~ Oversea Concerts * - 2018.06.30 Shizen Musume Europe Concert Tour ~MY NATURE~ One Time Concerts *2016.09.29 Shizen Musume Birthday Concert! ~5 YEARS GOING!~ Mini Concert Tours *- 2015.12.12 Shizen Musume Mini Garden! Events 1st Generation Events (2011-2016) * 2012.09.29 Shizen 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Year 1~ * 2013.09.29 Shizen 1ki Second Birthday Anniverary Event ~2 Years~ * 2014.09.29 Shizen 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~Emi to Mayuri~ * 2015.09.29 Shizen 1ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~So Far~ 2nd Generation Events (2013-Present) *2014.06.09 Shizen 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~HI~ *2015.06.09 Shizen 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Just Us~ *2016.06.09 Shizen 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3/4~ *2017.06.09 Shizen 2ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4 YEARS!?~ *2018.06.09 TBA 3rd Generation Events (2015-Present) *2016.07.05 Shizen 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~SAYAMOTO-HWA-YAZAWA~ *2017.07.05 Shizen 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 YEARS!?~ *2018.07.05 TBA 4th Generation Events (2016-Present) *2017.10.22 Shizen 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~OUR BIRTHDAY~ *2018.10.22 TBA 5th Generation Events (2017-Present) *2018.05.05 TBA Appearances T.V Shows #2013-2017 Hello! Shizen #2013-2017 Adventure Time! #2017-Present Shizen in Tokyo #2018-Present Gardens of Japan See Also *Shizen Musume Member Mixi Rankings Trivia *None of the first generation members were associated with Up Front Promotion before forming the group. *Tsunku said that he wants this group to work hard and be as successful as Morning Musume. *Its to have multiple generations like most main Hello! Project groups. *Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri are identical twins. *Yazawa Makoto is the first member to be born in the 21st century. *Minami Yuki is the only first generation member to have never been the groups leader. *Their has only been five people who have been the center in their debut single, Sakamoto Mayuri, Yazawa Makoto, Kim Eunchae, Mizako Ai and Shimura Honami. Total Sales Count Category:Revival GroupCategory:Shizen MusumeCategory:2011 Group FormationsCategory:2012 DebutsCategory:Hello! ProjectCategory:UP Front PromotionCategory:ZetimaCategory:4 Member UnitCategory:2nd generation Shizen MusumeCategory:Shizen Musume SinglesCategory:Shizen Musume AlbumsCategory:Shizen Musume ConcertsCategory:Shizen Musume DiscographyCategory:Hello! Project FantasyCategory:2nd generation Fantasy KenshuuseiCategory:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei